With the widespread of various electronic devices, touch display devices with both touch and display functions are widely used. Though display technology improves rapidly in many aspects such as resolution, contrast ratio and picture quality, for touch display devices, it is still challenging to both fulfill the need of high display quality and accurate touch detection.